


Everything will be ok in the End

by EzmEmily



Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Daddy daughter, Dumped, Father Figures, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, McFassy, Michael and James are awesome dads, Michael will go Magneto on this guys ass, Other, Pie, no one upsets their little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughter of actors James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender comes home in tears after her boyfriend left her broken hearted and humiliated. Michael dose not know how to comfort his teenage daughter and call his husband, James for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything will be ok in the End

Michael was watching TV in the living room when he heard the front door slam shut. He listened a few more second to hear cries and sobs that were no doubt coming from his daughter.

What had upset her?

Michael jumped up from his seat and ran to the hallway leading to the front door

He was met with a sight that made him want to be sick

His daughter was ripped down the hood from he soaked parker coat. Her face was covered in tear stains and her he blue eyes that she got from James were red and puffy from god knows how long from crying

"Hope" Michael spoke up

Hope's head clicked forward so fast you may thought she had got whiplash. She stared at her father like a deer caught in the headlights

"Hope sweetheart" Michael said as he moved forward towards hope

Hope covered her face with her sleeve of her coat and dashed out of the door in the hallway and up the stairs as quick as lighting. The last thing Michael heard was her bedroom door slam and lock

Michael was in shock. What had made Hope cry so much? And why did she run from him?

Carefully he made his way up the stairs to Hope's room. Outside he could here the heartbreaking sounds of his daughter sobbing. He knocked on the door.

"Hope, sweetheart" Michael said in a calming voice

"Go away" Hope chocked back

"Hope, baby what's wrong? Come on let me in and we'll talk"

"NO. I said go away. I don't want to talk to anyone"

"Hope I.."

"NO" Hope screamed and there was a loud bang hitting the door

Michael had no clue what to do. He had never seen hope like this, she was always such a happy girl. He had never seen the girl not smiling. It made him sick with worry. What had happen to turn his little ray of sun shine into a crying mess

He had no clue what to do

Michael thought it best to leave her alone and not make her more angry and upset than she already was. He stood at the bottom of the stairs by the phone. He couldn't leave her like that. He had to call James

He picked up the phone and punched in James number

The phone rang and rang till James finally picked up

"Hello" James Scottish tone said down the phone

"James its Michael. Listen you need to come home now"

"Why what's happened"

"Hope has what's happened. I don't know what's happened. But she came home in a right state and ra up to her room and locked the door and is refusing to talk to me"

"I'm on my way"

Michael waited by the door till the sound of James car sounded in the driveway. James ran into the house

"Michael what's wrong with Hope?"

"I don't know she ran away before I could talk to her"

James looked up the stairs

"I'll go and see what's wrong. Why don't you get her something to cheer her up"

********************************************************

James made his way to Hope's room and knocked on the door 

"Hope, baby. Its papa. Open the door"

"NO"

"Hope honey. I know your upset about something. But I can't help if you won't talk to me or dad"

"You can't help with this"

"I can try. Please honey open the door for papa"

James waited and the door clicked open. He could see in the dim light of the hallway that she was in a awful state.

"Oh my darling what's happened"

Hope threw herself into James's arms

"Papa he left me, he humiliated me and he said such horrible things about you and daddy"

James knew what she was talking about. Her boyfriend or now her ex

"Oh darling I'm sorry"

He and Michael never liked her boyfriend, they knew this would happen. But they kept out of it for Hope's sake

James lifted Hope face to his and wiped her tears away

"Do you want to talk about it"

Hope told James everything. That he had told to meet up and when he showed up at 20 minutes late he then went on about how he only went out with her as a joke and that she was a weird and unattractive girl. And the worst part. The part that made James want to go round this pricks place and beat him to death with his fists. The fact that he dared say this to hurt is daughter 

He said to hope that her dads had no place in raising a child, let alone a girl, because of their love. The fact that Hope had two dads and no mother

"Its not true papa. You and daddy are the best parents"

James held his daughter close

"I know baby. But the world is full of sick people who think like that. But we must try to ignore it"

"I know papa. I just hate it. I hate him. Why do all men suck"

"Oh now come on darling. Not all men"

Hope smiled that made James a lot happier 

"No not all. You and daddy don't suck"

"That the truth, now how about you clean up and come downstairs. Your daddy quite upset"

"Ok papa"

******************************************************

James went downstairs to the kitchen to see his husband pacing round the table. When he saw him he ran over

"Is she ok? Did she speak to you? Whats wrong?...."

James cut Michael off with a kiss. He sat him down and told him everything Hope had told him

"That son of a bitch. How dare he say those things to my baby. I knew this would happen, oh why. My little girl is too young to have heart broken"

"Her heart may be broken but we can help mend it. She needs us"

"I know she needs us but all I want to do is find the fucker that hurt her. A broken face for a broken heart"

"And time inside"

"Its not assault if you don't get caught"

James laughed a hugged his ranting husband. He did not see Hope in the doorway 

"Papa, daddy"

Michael scooped up his daughter in his arms and hugged her

"I'm so sorry that this has happened to you baby. My poor little sweetheart"

"Daddy" Hope cried as she hugged her daddy back

"I'm not going to let that bastard hurt you again"

"You'll never see him again daddy. I would never take him back if he crawled on his hands and knees though glass with his zipper undone"

James laughed and opened the fridge taking a pie out

"Baby. How about you go and watch TV with daddy and me and have some pie"

"Yes please. Can I watch Doctor Who 

James and Michael smiled 

"Of course you can darling"


End file.
